


Luck Or Fire.

by EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen



Series: Lucky IronQrow shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: It’s midnight why am I up, M/M, Zwei is the goodest boy, chocolate chips themselves are better than chocolate chip cookies, i love these 3, kitchen fires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen/pseuds/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen
Summary: “ I'm gonna walk with Zwei!”Qrow’s hands immediately stopped moving and he stared at the cookies he was about to put in the Oven. “ Uh, what?” He asked Clover.Clover walked into the kitchen, “ I'm taking Zwei out on a walk.”“ I know- but why now?”Qrow just didn't want his semblance to go off.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood
Series: Lucky IronQrow shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Luck Or Fire.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoryWeaverKirea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/gifts).



“ I'm gonna walk with Zwei!” 

Qrow’s hands immediately stopped moving and he stared at the cookies he was about to put in the Oven. “ Uh, what?” He asked Clover.

Clover walked into the kitchen, “ I'm taking Zwei out on a walk.”

“ I know- but why now?” 

Clover looked at him confused until he looked around. The kitchen had egg shells, sugar, chocolate chips, whisks, and Clover immediately understood.

James, Qrow and Clover were all together. Living in Patch. Sometimes, Qrow would always bake cookies. He said that Summer used to bake them all the time, and it was the least he could do for Tai who had been letting them stay in the small cottage. It's just that, when Qrow cooks or bakes something and Clover isn't around, something bad usually happens. “ It’ll be fine. If something bad happens, James is just resting in the other room.” 

Qrow sighed and stood up, placing the unbaked cookies on the table. Something would obviously go wrong. His semblance would go off and it would probably cause a power outage, set a fire, or burn the cookies. He cared more about the latter. “ One. James needs his rest. He was out gardening all day.”

James picked up a habit of gardening with Tai. He’d be out in the sun for  _ hours _ , constantly gardening. It was no doubt he would be tired and flop down onto the bed, the sheets soaking up the sweat.

“ Two. My semblance will go off.”

Clover huffed, walking out of the kitchen to go to an impatient Zwsi who kept barking. “ You’ll be fine. If something happens, just give me a call.” 

“ But-”

“ Bye!” He ran out of the door with Zwei before slamming it and Qrow groaned. 

He picked up the tray with the cookies on them and slowly, oh so slowly, like  _ very  _ slowly, put the cookies into the oven. He let out a sigh of relief when his hand didn't get burned. He closed the oven door and set the timer.

Before he even knew, his feet led him to the bedroom and he saw a bug body under a bundle of blankets. Despite it being  _ so  _ warm, James had seen it necessary to have a bunch of blankets. He moved when he heard footsteps, confused but his face softened as he saw Qrow, “ Hello, darling.” He said tiredly.

“ Did I wake you up?” Qrow ask as he sat beside James on the bed, his feet under the blankets.

James shook his head, “ I'm just about to take a nap.”

“ May as well join you.” Qrow said breathlessly, his entire body doing under the blankets as he laid beside James and wrapped his arms around him. He’d usually be the little spoon, but he really loved holding James. It was like he knew James was  _ here,  _ and wasn't leaving.

He felt himself go tired as his eyes closed.

Though, when he wakes up, he’s confused as to why he smells smoke until he realizes he and James slept through the timer.

  
  


* * *

Tai sighed, dragging a hand down his face as he looked at his burnt kitchen. “ Mind explaining?”

“ I’m so sorry!” Qrow said immediately, grimacing, “I fell asleep and James was so warm and I’m sorry!” 

“ Maybe we should've stayed.” Clover murmured, looking down at Zwei.

“ That dog just knows when something bad will happen and leaves so It can happen.” Qrow glared at Zwei who only ran in circles.

Tai chuckled, “ Don't blame my dog for this. And it's fine, Qrow. We’ll just need to clean the kitchen.”

“ More like remodel.” James snorted, “ The entire kitchen is just black.” His words made Tai and Qrow glare at him and huff.

“ I kinda like a black kitchen.” Qrow said, hand on his chin.

“ We’re not having a black kitchen.” Tai deadpanned, “ And it's actually good this happened. I've been needing an excuse to remodel this kitchen.”

“ Damnit, the cookies are burnt!” Qrow yelled, “ No!”

“ You care for the cookies more than the kitchen?!” Clover asked in disbelief.

“ It was a waste of chocolate chips!”

“ There’s still a whole bag.” James pointed out, eyes on a bag of chocolate chips.

They all glanced at each other.

* * *

  
  


That evening, they settled on the couch, eating chocolate chips. If they couldn't have cookies then they would have the chocolate chips. It made them all groan that they would have to clean up and remodel the kitchen tomorrow.

Well, at least they got chocolate chips.

**Author's Note:**

> Chocolate chips themselves are better than chocolate chip cookies
> 
> :)


End file.
